Time Dies
by lanini
Summary: 5 years after Tokyo Mew Mew a la Mode. The Mews have grown apart and Minto misses Zakuro. Shoujoai in later chapters.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Zakuro or Minto, but I must confess, for the past few days, they have been owning me. Title is lyrics from "One Song Glory" from RENT, which belongs to the late Jonathan Larson.

* * *

**Chapter One**

Minto fell backwards onto her bed as she held the small slip of paper above her. She giggled for a minute, then rolled over and stared at the huge poster of the purple-haired model hanging on her wall. Finally, finally, she was going to see Zakuro in person once again. Minto sighed happily, and began to daydream.

Zakuro was walking down the runway, confident, elegant, radiant... perfect. Minto was near the runway, close enough to have a good view but just far enough away to wish she had gotten there sooner. Zakuro reached the end of the runway, and turned around, her shining hair fanning out around her. As she turned, her eyes caught a pair of hazel ones in her audience. Minto's. She paused for a minute, looking into those eyes, which gazed back into her own... Instead of walking backstage again like she was supposed to, Zakuro turned. She looked like she was about to step off the runway. Could she really-

"Minto-sama! Your afternoon tea is ready!"

Minto sat up quickly, placing the tickets to Zakuro's concert on her bedside table. Why must her maids ALWAYS interrupt her daydreams? She got up and went downstairs where her elegant tea set was set up for her.

There was one cup, one saucer, one plate with one scone, one cloth napkin, one EVERYTHING. Minto sighed. Sometimes she wished that she could invite someone over for tea, but really, who was there? She occasionally though about calling one of her old Mew Mew friends, but they had drifted apart... after all, even if you've saved the world together, five years was a long time. Ichigo sometimes still called, but she was the only one that really cared. She wasn't the one that Minto wanted to care, anyways.

She wanted Zakuro to care. She wanted Zakuro to call, to tell her excitedly that she was finally coming back to Japan, that they should go out for lunch! But of course she didn't. Minto had found out from the newspaper - it had made the front page. Zakuro really was famous now, a true idol. Her debut CD had come out a year ago, and she had been touring America promoting it.

Minto had tried to call her. She had called Zakuro's house, but her security guards wouldn't let her speak to Zakuro. She had tried Zakuro's cell phone, but of course it didn't work. Zakuro probably had to change her number every month to stop fans from stalking her. Still, Minto was hurt that Zakuro hadn't called, or at least told her she was changing her number.

But now that Zakuro was back in Japan... everything could go back to how it was before. The two of them could gossip and laugh at Purin's silly attempts to get into the circus, and marvel that Ichigo's relationship with Aoyama was still going strong. They could be impressed by Retasu's early acceptance into Tokyo University, and pity Berii for her break up with Meguro.

Minto sighed and stood, leaving her tea half-finished. She knew that the chances of Zakuro even remembering her were slim. After all, she probably had millions of fans trying to talk to her every day. Even if they had fought together, Minto was now no more different than the average obsessive fan.

"Minto-sama..." Minto's maid called softly, "There's someone at the door for you."

Minto's eyes widened. It couldn't be Zakuro, could it? It would be a coincidence, but maybe, maybe... Minto dashed to the door and threw it open.

Ichigo was standing in the rain, her eyes red and puffy, and her hands shaking.

Minto shook off her disappointment. "Ichigo-san..." she said, "What are you doing here?"

Ichigo sniffed. "I... your phone was busy, and... Oh, Minto-chan! There's been an accident..." Tears streamed down Ichigo's face, and she didn't bother to wipe them away.

Fear gripped Minto's heart. "An... accident?" she whispered. "Zakuro..." Ichigo reached out and slipped her arms around Minto's shoulders. Minto held her, but she couldn't stop the tears from forming in her own eyes. "Ichigo-san... was Zakuro in an accident?" she asked, afraid of the answer.

Ichigo pulled away, sniffling. "Zakuro-chan? No... no, it's Shirogane. He... There was an accident at the lab, and..." she couldn't continue. Sobs racked the red-haired girl's body, but Minto couldn't help feeling relieved. Zakuro was alright.

"Is he in the hospital?" asked Minto.

Ichigo nodded. "Yes... I'm supposed to call everyone... and let them know.. or something. I don't know, Minto-chan! He might not be okay!"

"Shh." said Minto softly, trying to calm Ichigo down. "Ichigo... it's okay. Come inside, you're soaked. Let's get you some clean clothes and then we'll call everyone else. I'm sure he'll be fine."

* * *

**Notes:** Well... was it awful? XD It's my first fanfic ever. I'll probably continue if you guys want me to. Constructive critism is appreciated, but please don't make it too harsh since this is (as I said) my first. Meep. 


End file.
